


RebornTale

by MelodyOtakuchan, ProwlsGirl



Series: RebornTale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Smol Gaster, kid gaster, smol skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyOtakuchan/pseuds/MelodyOtakuchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: Set in the True Pacifist Route.  Dr. Wingdings Aster, former Royal Scientist must face an all new challenge!  What if, instead of sending him to the Void, the fall in the Core reverted him back into a childlike state?  How can he change back?  What will Sans and Papyrus think?  Gaster is a Dadster in this AU.





	1. Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Art done by me (ProwlsGirl)

            It started off as any normal day, Wingdings Aster, the current Royal Scientist, was almost ready for work.  Sans was getting ready to head off to the Underground's school.  "Daddy!" Papyrus whined, tugging on his gray sweater.  "Don't want you to go...."

            " ~~Papyrus daddy has to go.~~ " Wingdings said.

            "Stay....Play instead....."  He knelt down and rubbed the younger skeleton's head.

            " ~~I know.  I would much rather do that than study Human souls.  You always have lots of fun with Mr. Gerson, don't you?~~ "

            "Yes...Undyne friend..."

            He picked the toddler up and headed towards the door.  " ~~Sans, ready to go?~~ "

            "yep."  He walked out the door with them as they headed out.

            Wingdings readjusted Papyrus and offered his hand to Sans.  " ~~Hold tight, now.~~ "  Sans held as tightly as he could without hurting his father's hand holes.  With a magic pop, they teleported to Sans's school.  " ~~Now have a good day at school son.~~ "

            "i will, dad."

            " ~~And remember, no FIGHTing.  You need to be the bigger monster and show MERCY like I taught you.~~ "

            "okay....."

            Wingdings smiled.  " ~~That's my boy.~~ "  He waited for Sans to join the other children before heading off.  " ~~Let's get you to Mr. Gerson's.~~ "

            "Bye Sans!" Papyrus waved happily at his elder brother before smiling up at his dad.  He couldn't be happier having his sons.

\- - -

            They teleported to Waterfall and knocked on Gerson's door.  The door opened and the old turtle monster appeared.  "Hey there, Papyrus, Dr. Aster.  The usual today?"

            " ~~It's so good to see you, yes please.  Thank you so much for watching him every day.  The lab isn't really the best place for children.~~ "

            "PAPYRUS!" Was the only warning they got as the small fish child that was Undyne raced over to the two skeletons.  Papyrus shied away at her....energy, not wanting his father to set him down.

            "Undyne....?" Gerson warned.  "What did I say about making Papyrus nervous?"

            "Sorry....."

            The two adults smiled as Wingdings slowly set Papyrus down.  " ~~You have a fun day, my little noodle.  Don't miss me too much, okay?~~ " Papyrus nodded.

            "Bye daddy!  No work too hard," he smiled as the older skeleton stood to leave.

            "I'll take good care of him.  You be safe and take good care of yourself, Dr. Aster.  Can't have the boys without their father.  Be careful."

            " ~~I will Gerson.  Thanks again.~~ "  With that Wingdings waved to his son before teleporting to the lab.

\- - -

            He sighed heavily as walked through the main area.  His latest experiments were wearing on him.  He wished he could focus more of his efforts on perfecting the Core.  While it was fully operational, he found himself checking on little problems or errors at least once a week.  Adding his latest studies on Human Souls gave him quite the workload.  He wanted to spend more time with his sons.  They were all he had.  Their mother had "fallen down" when Papyrus was still a baby, so he did his best as a single father.  Bringing them to see his experiments, especially now, wasn't a good idea.  Asgore was quite adamant about gathering Human Souls to break the Barrier.  Though it weighed heavy on his soul, Wingdings had built the DETERMINATION Extractor, using it to take the lives of two Humans.  It was those two souls he was forced to put his effort into studying as the Core was, for the most part, completed.

            He went over to his work area and took one of the canisters that had a soul inside.  He used it to gather more DETERMINATION to study, having used up his samples from yesterday.  He then analyzed the new sample, making notes of any differences that appeared.  He looked over all his old notes with a heavy sigh.  Things were going nowhere.  He and the other scientists were no closer to discovering the secrets or the powers of DETERMINATION.  The next few steps would be to begin testing on live subjects.  He was NOT going to go there.  Messing with already fragile monster souls and trying to mix them with DETERMINATION to break the Barrier sounded like a horror movie.  He was going to exhaust every other option possible first.  He decided to work on a more mild alternative.  He started to mix some chemicals, hoping to create a more Monster safe, artificial DETERMINATION.  He was just about to test out his new chemical creation when one of the other scientists came rushing in.  "Dr. Gaster!"  He hated that nickname, but most of the others had gotten used to using it.  He sighed before answering.

            " ~~Yes, what is it?~~ "

            "There's a problem with the Core again.  The cooling system is down."

            Wingdings sighed again.  " ~~Again?~~ "

            "Yes, it seems one of the pipes has cracked this time.  Sorry, Dr. Gaster, sir."

            " ~~It's not your fault,~~ " he sighed, changing his tone to a calmer one.  " ~~We were all a bit rushed into finishing it.  King Asgore can be impatient sometimes.~~ "

            "What should we do?"

            He cleaned up what he was working on, hiding his notes where only he could find them.  He didn't want anyone but himself to go down the dark path King Asgore would inevitably send him down.  " ~~Show me the section that needs fixed and I'll take care of it.  Divert power from that node so nothing else breaks.~~ "

            "Yes sir."

            He smiled at his fellow scientist, trying not to let things get to him.  " ~~So, how are your inventions going, Bailey?~~ "

            "V-very well, sir," smiled the cat-eared monster.  "I've almost completed another one.  It's quite fascinating.  I developed a laser that shoots a beam that acts like monster magic.  It has two settings.  A blue setting and an orange setting.  With the blue setting, it's like blue magic.  It only damages a moving target."  Wingdings nodded.  "The orange setting is the reverse, only damaging a still target.  What do you think, Dr. Gaster?"

            " ~~Quite good.~~ "

            "Really?"

            " ~~Really,~~ " he smiled.  ~~"Combining magic and technology is a great achievement.  Ah, good.  They've shut down all but emergency power.  Are we close, Bailey?~~ "

            "Yes sir."

            The cat-eared monster led him right to the section of pipe.  It was quite cold in this area as you could see the coolant fogging out of the cracks.  " ~~Thank you, Bailey.  I should have this fixed within the next hour or so.  You're free to go back to your projects.~~ "

            "Are you sure, sir?  It's a precarious area here.  I wouldn't want you to fall, or injure yourself."

            " ~~I'll be alright, Dr. Bailey.  I've fixed similar issues before.  I'll be careful.~~ "

            "If you say so sir."

            " ~~You'll have to show me that laser of yours once I return,~~ " he smiled.

            "Yes, sir, Dr. Gaster sir," he smiled as he left back towards the lab.

            Wingdings sighed as he looked at the pipe again.  _~~This shouldn't take long.~~_ he thought.  He started working on sealing the cracks first.  When that, didn't work, he knew he had to replace the entire section.  He teleported back to his work area to get the proper supplies before getting back to work.  He carefully removed the damaged section before replacing it with a new section of pipe.  He had just finished sealing the new section.  He radioed in and notified the scientists to turn that section of the Core back on.  Everything worked fine for a moment.  Then things went wrong.  He was about to teleport out of harm’s way, but the pipe exploded off, knocking him over the ledge in a blast of coolant.  " ~~Aaaahhh!~~ " he yelled as he fell towards the very inner workings of the Core itself.  " ~~Goodbye.....my sons.....I'm sorry.....~~ " he sighed sadly before searing pain and then darkness.

\- - -

            He didn't know how long he was out, but he woke up feeling horrible.  He tried to gather his surroundings.  He was at the main entrance to the Core.  He tried to think back to what might have gotten him here, but his head hurt.  His soul felt like it could explode or shatter.  He took a deep breath, gathering his strength.  He tried to figure out how he got here again.  He was fixing a pipe and....he fell!  But he wasn't dead?  Or shattered?  His teleportation magic had saved him!  He tried to move but something was weighing him down that he couldn't quite figure out.  He focused his vision.  He was buried in a pile of clothes.  Wait.....these were HIS clothes!  Why were....oh no!  He examined himself.  Everything was perfectly fine, except he was the size of a little kid!  His soul was weak too, but that would have to wait.  He needed to get somewhere safe where he could heal up.  There was no telling what anyone would do if they found him this way.  He mustered up one last bit of strength to try and go back home.  He closed his eyes and mustered up what strength he had left.  In a flash, he was gone.

\- - -

            He opened his eyes and tried to sit up.  Ouch!  That hurt!  Using his teleporting magic had really damaged his already weakened soul.  He looked around.  The Ruins!  He was supposed to have gone home to Hotland!  He noticed he was near a big tree in a pile of red leaves.  " ~~Well..... I guess my soul wasn't strong enough to get me where I wanted to go.~~ "  Oh no....his voice sounded.....cute and squeaky!  He looked himself over more properly.  He couldn't have been older than five or six years old.  Great.....  Now what was he to do?

            "Who's there?" a voice that was very familiar to him spoke nearby.  Not the former Queen!  What would she think of their Royal Scientist?  Wingdings looked around, trying to find someplace to hide.  "Oohh...." Toriel cooed.  "Hello there.  How did you end up here, you poor thing?" she smiled as she came near.  She could see the weakened blue soul trembling in his ribcage.  "I didn't know there were other skeleton monsters in the Underground.  Where are your parents, little one?"

            Wingdings blinked.  _~~She doesn’t know who I am?~~_   " ~~I-It's me...your highness...~~ " he squeaked " ~~D-Dr. Aster.~~ "

            "Dr. Aster is your father?  I thought he only had two sons."

            " ~~No....~~ " he sighed, blushing a deep blue and averting his gaze.  " ~~I AM Dr. Aster.  It's me, Toriel.  I'm Dr. Wingdings Aster.  I....I had an accident fixing the Core and.....  Now I'm here.....like this.....~~ "

            "You're....  Oh....  Oh my!  Let's get you inside and find you something to wear," she said as she snatched him up into her arms.  Wingdings blushed even more.  "Oh, Wingdings, I'm so sorry.  You must feel so awkward right now.  I wish I knew exactly how to help you.  I'm afraid all I can do is offer a place to stay for now."

            " ~~B-But...~~ "  _~~My sons will be so worried...~~_   He then started to cry.  The pain from the accident, the utter embarrassment, and being away from his sons all took their toll on him.

            "Oh Wingdings..."

            " ~~......I.....I tried to get home but.....I....  Sans......Papyrus.....what will they think if they see me like this.....?~~ " he sobbed.  Toriel wished she could help.  It broke her soul to see the small version of the royal scientist so upset.

            She soothed him the best she could, rubbing his back as she got him inside.  "It's alright.  I'm sure once you've rested up and calmed down you'll find a way to fix this."

            " ~~...*sniffle*...~~ "

            "Sssshhh, it's alright," she replied as she took him in to the child's bedroom she had set up for any fallen children that might pass through.  She rubbed his skull before setting him down on the bed.  She started digging through the wardrobe until she found a blue outfit for him.  "It's a good thing you're still tall in your......altered state.  I don't think I have anything else that's small enough."

            " ~~...*sniffle*...~~ "

            "I'll let you alone to get dressed and settle in.  You should think about getting some rest.  Your soul took a lot of damage from your accident."  She rubbed his skull again before leaving him alone in the room.

            He took in a shaky breath and started to get dressed.  The clothes fit perfectly.  He felt better now that he wasn't.....nude in front of the former queen.  He settled under the covers and curled up in their warmth.  His soul protested at him to sleep.  " ~~.....Sans.....Papyrus.....  I'm sorry.......~~ " he sniffled, a few tears falling as he closed his eyes.  He fell asleep immediately, his body worn out from everything that just happened.

\- - -

            Meanwhile, back at the lab everyone was getting worried.  "Did anyone see Dr. Gaster?"

             "He was supposed to have finished repairing the Core hours ago.  He radioed in to restore power, but I haven't seen him."  The assistants and followers were worried that their boss was missing.

            Suddenly one of the assistants ran into the room carrying a familiar set of clothes.  “I found these out by the entrance.”

            “Those belong to Dr. Gaster.  Did…did you…?”

            “No.  I didn’t find any dust just his clothes.”

            “What are we going to tell the king?”

            “Never mind the king, what about Dr. Gaster’s sons?”  The collective went quiet.  Dr. Gaster’s sons meant the world to their boss and without him, his sons had no one else.

\- - -

            Sans sat on the steps in front of the school.  He started to get worried.  School had let out hours ago and his father hadn’t arrived to pick him up yet.  It wasn’t long until a familiar figure walked up.  It wasn’t his father, but one of his followers.  Dr. Bailey, if Sans remembered right.  The cat monster looked a bit forlorn as he neared him and Sans started to get worried again.  “Sans…” Dr. Bailey started slowly “your father…”

            “dad?  what happened?  where is he?”

            “…There was an accident at the CORE…  Your father’s missing, no one knows where he is…I’m sorry.”

            “…does pap know?>”

\- - -

            Later, at Gerson’s, Sans teleported in to pick up his little brother.  “SANS!  YOU'RE  LATE!  WHERE’S DADDY?”

            “um…” Sans was unsure what to stay to his little brother.

            “Is daddy working late again?”

            “um…yeah bro.  let’s go home, ok?”  Papyrus nodded, accepting the lie without a second thought.

            “HE'S OKAY, RIGHT?  JUST BUSY WITH AN IMPORTANT PROJECT AGAIN?”

            “yeah, Papyrus.  he's.....lost in his work today.”

            “OKAY,” Papyrus smiled.  “WE SHOULD TRY MAKING SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR WHEN HE GETS BACK.”

            “yeah, okay,” Sans smiled as they headed home.


	2. Try and Try Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art work is one again drawn by me.

            The next time Wingdings woke up, he hoped everything that had happened was just a dream.  That he was back home and his normal age again.  But he wasn't.  He was still in the Ruins with the former qu- Toriel and he was still small.  Wingdings got up and got out of bed.  He would have to make this work for now.  He straightened out his outfit and made the bed.  " ~~I hope Sans and Papyrus are okay.....~~ "  He left the room and heard happy humming.  There was the smell of breakfast being made.  He headed down the hallway towards the kitchen.  He could see Toriel working away.  " ~~...Um...~~ " he started " ~~...Do you need some help your high...I mean...~~ "

            "Oh!  Good morning Dr. Aster.  Did you sleep alright?"

            He gave a nod.  " ~~Yes...~~ "

            "Good.  Breakfast is almost ready.  If you really want to help, could you set the table?  Oh, it's been a while since someone has been here with me."

            " ~~Of course.~~ "  Wingdings tried to use his magic to get the items he needed.  It didn't work and it made his soul hurt.

            "Oh dear.  You must be careful Dr. Aster, your soul is still healing."  He sighed in frustration before doing things manually.  It didn't help that there were things he couldn't reach.  He wished he was his right age and size again.

            He managed to pull a drawer open, but he couldn't quite get his fingers into it to pull things out.  He bumped his hand hole trying to stretch his hand inside.  " ~~Ow!  Stupid accident!~~ "

            Toriel stopped what she was doing and came to him.  "Are you okay Dr. Aster?"

            " ~~Stupid Asgore and his stupid need for those cursed DETERMINATION experiments!  If I had more time to finish the stupid Core, I wouldn't have had my accident in the first place!~~ "  He kicked the drawers for good measure.  Toriel wraps her arms around him in a hug.

            "Wingdings, I know you're frustrated.  It's okay.  I know you'll figure out some way to fix this and get back to your children."  Wingdings let out a long sigh and just let her hold him.  "Feeling better?"

            " ~~.....Yeah.....~~ "

            Toriel smiled.  "Let's get back to breakfast shall we?"

            He only nodded and helped the best he could.  As they ate, Toriel asked him about how things with work were going.  " ~~....Well, considering what your ex keeps asking me to do...~~ "

            "Oh, you poor man.  The Core is wonderful.  It's hard to keep power way back here in the Ruins.  It's a great invention, Dr. Aster.  What of your colleagues?  Why didn't you try to get back to them?"

            " ~~Look at me.  I...I didn't want them to see me like this...~~ "

            "What's the worst they could do?  Laugh?  I'm sure they would try to help you."

            "...."

            "Are you.....afraid they might try to hurt you?  Or, do more harm than good trying to restore you?  Or is it just embarrassment?"

            " ~~Probably just embarrassment I guess...~~ "

            "I see.  Well, you can stay here as long as you need to, to sort things out."

            “ ~~Thank you, Toriel.  Do you have any spare notebooks or journals?  I want to try and find a way to restore myself if I can.~~ ”

            “Of course, but I think you should rest for a day or two still.  You need to heal from your accident.  You might kill yourself if you try to use that much power now.”

            “ ~~.....I.....I just want to get back to my sons.....~~ ”

            “I know, dear.  You must be patient.  Maybe letting your soul heal will restore you naturally?”

            “ ~~Hopefully.  I know Sans must be worried sick.  He's probably trying to protect Papyrus from the truth.  My poor little noodle.~~ ”

            “I'm sure your colleagues are worried too.”

            “ ~~*gasp*  Bailey!  He....He was going to show me his new lasers!  Dang it!~~ ”

            “Wingdings, it's alright.  I'm sure they're doing fine without you.  Maybe they're even fixing what happened with the Core?”

            “ ~~.....I hope so,~~ ” he sighed.  “ ~~I REALLY hope they don't find my DETERMINATION notes.  I locked them up tight.  NO ONE should have to carry that burden but me.~~ ”

            “Then I'm sure they won't.  Although....if I know my ex hu-  King Asgore, he will stop at nothing to break that Barrier and avenge our son's death.  I'm sorry he put you up to it.  Breaking the Barrier is one thing, but slaughtering innocent Humans that probably don't even remember we exist....?  He should have just gone up there with the first soul he collected and offed some criminals to break the Barrier with.  He's....he's such a coward....”

            Wingdings came over and gave her a hug.  “ ~~I'm doing my best to change his mind.~~ ”

            "I know and I thank you for that.  Well....I was going to check the Ruins after breakfast.  I....usually try to see if any children have fallen in."

            " ~~I see.  That's a noble cause.  I have no clue why children are coming to the mountain.~~ "

            "Legends and fairytales I suppose.  Depending on how our history got passed down, they might be trying to prove we exist or.....or....."

            " ~~Bring home a trophy and be a 'hero' for destroying us.~~ "

            "But children?"

            " ~~I don't know......  Maybe something's drawing them to this place.  Curiosity is a powerful thing.~~ "

            "Would you like to come with me?  I also check the puzzles too."

            " ~~...Okay...~~ "

            "You don't have to if you don't want to."

            " ~~No, I do.  You...you must be very lonely all by yourself Toriel.~~ "

            ".....Yes, but.....  I can't go back.  Not until the man I married returns...  Not when children must be protected here."  Wingdings nodded.  He helped her clean up breakfast before they headed out.

 

\- - -

 

            "Daddy is still working?"

            "....yeah, Pap.  you know the Core?  that big project he made giving us all power?  he's making sure it works really well."  His little brother nodded happily.  "he'll be home soon.  we'll just have to keep things going at home.  i'm sure he'll come back.  he's just busy."

            "Yeah, he'll come back," the young skeleton smiled as they walked on.  "You're.....going to pick me up for Gerson's again?"

            "yeah, bro.  i have to go to school.  we have to keep things going, for dad.  he'll be home soon."

            "Okay."

            "Ah, hello Papyrus.  Undyne is training with the King today.  It'll be just you and me."

            "i'll be back after school bro."

            "Okay," Papyrus smiled.

            Sans waved and waited until they were gone.  "please.....please be okay dad....."  Sans didn't want to keep lying to his brother.  He teleported to school and did his best to put on a brave face.

 

\- - -

 

            In the Ruins, Wingdings was helping Toriel check the puzzles.  He smiled to himself.  " ~~Papyrus would love this.~~ "  Just thinking about his son made him sad again.  ~~".....Papyrus.....  I wish I was home for you.....~~ "  _Everyone must be very worried about me._   he thought.

            "Something wrong, Dr. Aster?"

            " ~~...It's nothing...~~ "

            "No it's not," she sighed as she came over.

            " ~~...I...I just miss my boys...that's all.~~ "

            "I know.  I wish I could do more to help you.  It'll be okay.  I know they'll be safe."

            " ~~...~~ "

            She hugged him.  "Gerson and Grillby will look after them.  They're good friends, right?"

            " ~~Yes...~~ "

            "Then your boys will be taken care of until you can restore yourself.  At least they will be safe from any naughty children or my husband."  Wingdings nodded.  They continued checking the puzzles and making sure no one had fallen in.  There was laughter and Wingdings looked back just in time to see a flash of yellow.  "What are you looking at Wingdings?"

            " ~~...I thought I saw something.~~ "

            "What was it?"

            " ~~.....Nothing.  It was just a glint off the walls.~~ "  _It was what remains of your son,_ he thought to himself.  It had to be it wasn't hard to miss judge the voice.  _If only there was a way to save you, but alas.  Not even if I was restored and used all my knowledge and magic.  Nothing can save you and I'm sorry you were cursed to remain._   He sighed and went back to helping Toriel.  " ~~...I'm sorry...~~ " he started.

            "For what?"

            " ~~...The children...the two I....~~ "

            "The two you what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

            " ~~....It was my fault...~~ "

            "Your fault what?  What did you have to do with the two children my husband killed?"

            " ~~...He didn't...not by his own hands...~~ " Wingdings looked at the ground " ~~...My DT Extractor did...~~ "

            ".....What.....?"

            " ~~...It wasn't supposed to...it was an accident...  ...It was only supposed to take small samples not kill them...~~ "

            "What do you mean......samples....?"

            " ~~...Samples of their Determination...~~ "

            "WHAT?  You.....you built a machine.....that....extracts.....DETERMINATION.....a.....a Human's VERY ESSENCE.....?  Of course that will kill them!  CHILDREN?"

            " ~~....I'm sorry...your hus...Asgore...he…he insisted in knowing more about Determination....~~ "

            "........Children......" she sobbed.

            "...."  Wingdings glanced to the floor again.  He didn't mean it.  It broke his soul just remembering what he had done.  He took a deep breath and went over to her.  " ~~Y-your Majesty?  Toriel.....?  I.....  I really am sorry......  I didn't want any of it to happen...  I.....  I just want to break the Barrier....for all of us......~~ "  He hopes she wasn't mad at him.

            "Get away from me!"

            "..."  He backed away from her, his soul aching.  " ~~...I'm...~~ "

            ".....Innocent children....."

            " ~~I....I'm truly sorry.....I'll just.....head back.....~~ "  _I shouldn't have mentioned it._   he thought sadly.  He sighed heavily and headed back through to the house.  He heard laughter again.

            "Hee hee.  Really stinks to be you, huh?  Not only did you do bad things as the Royal Scientist, but the one sweet, sweet person you could trust, hates you now.  Hee Hee...  Forever separated from your boys and stuck as a child...  Now you begin to understand me...." he smirked.

            " ~~Leave me alone Asriel, or is it 'Flowey' now?~~ "

            "You can call me Flowey.  I'm a flower now.  I'm no longer the Prince.  Haven't been for a while."

            " ~~And I'm sorry for that.~~ "

            "Don't give me pity!  The best you can do is restore me to life...  But NO ONE, not even YOU can do that!"

            "..."

            "Whatever.....  I just wanted to bug you because I'm bored.  I'm out...."  He disappeared into the ground to go sulk or whatever he did.  Wingdings sighed, his soul aching.

            _I want to go home..._ he thought sadly.  He tried not to, but he started to cry again.  He sat down on the floor and just let it out.  He missed his boys, his right age, and height.

            "Wingdings....?  Dr. Aster?  Where are you?  I.....  I'm sorry.  I was.....bitter.....and upset.....  I was wrong to push you away.  I forgive you.  You didn't know.  You were only trying to understand, to try and save us.  Wingdi-....  Oh, you poor man...."  Toriel ran over to him and pulled him into her arms.  "I'm sorry I was upset with you.  Come on, let's go home.  I'll make some pie and you can rest."

            " ~~*sniffle*...I'm sorry...~~ "

            "I know," she said softly.  "I know.  You poor thing having to carry such burdens on your own.  I'll try to help you, anyway I can."  She stood up and hugged him close.  "You'll get through this.  I'm here for you as long as you need.  You can confide in me, just like you used to."  She checked his soul.  "Oh dear...  Let me help with that."  She concentrated her magic and held it over his chest.  His body relaxed and he felt better.  He felt warm and safe, so much that he fell asleep.  She stopped when he went limp.  "That should do for now.  It will definitely kick start your soul healing up on its own."  She headed back through towards the house.  She sighed sadly and carried him to the children's bedroom he was using.  She tucked him into bed and let him rest.  She decided to make some lunch for them to have later and start on a pie.  "I really do hope your boys are safe.  I hope my- the King is staying away from them," she growled.

 

\- - -

 

            Unfortunately for Sans and Papyrus, things were only going to get worse.  The remaining scientists had finally told Asgore what was going on.  Alphys was forced to take on more responsibilities as the others continued her training.  The King had a search party sent out to find his missing Royal Scientist.  He also had a plan in motion involving Sans.  Should they be unable to find Wingdings in the next few days, he would be taking his father's place as the kingdom's new Judge.  "You can't be serious!" Dr. Bailey protested as he continued work on fixing the Core.  He was also trying to figure out the DETERMINATION experiments without Dr. Aster's notes.

            "I am VERY serious," the King replied sternly.  "We MUST break that Barrier.  Besides, Sans will do fine.  From what I've seen here and at his school, he has impressive magic.  He'll be more than able."

            "But he's just a child, King Asgore!  You can't ask him to-...."

            "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Dr. Bailey.  You are a scientist, not my conscience.  Do as I command."  He left with a stern look on his face and no more words.  Dr. Bailey was left with a troubled soul.

            "I-I.....  Th-thank you.....  F-for standing up for his sons.  He.....would appreciate that...." Alphys said as she came over to him.

            "Yeah." Dr. Bailey said with a sigh "Dr. Gaster would never wanted that."

            ".....I-I'm doing the best I can...  Really.....  The King he....."

            Dr. Bailey knelt down to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  "I know, but he is asking too much of us too soon.  Sans can't Judge!  And you can't take over!  You're CHILDREN!  You deserve some sense of normalcy, not adult burdens you're not ready to bear!  It's insane!"

            ".....Yeah....  I'm gonna do my best!  You should too!"

            "I know.  We NEED Dr. Gaster back."  She nodded and went back over to his work area.  She searched to try and find anything on DETERMINATION she could.  She would impress the King.  Impress everyone!

 

\- - -

 

            Back at Toriel's, Wingdings's peaceful sleep was plagued by nightmares.  He felt his bond with his sons and his dear apprentice.  They missed him and they were hurting with the weight of a future without him.  ~~".....No...  I'm.....I'm still here.....~~ "  He drifted from that to his subconscious fear of going back.

            'How did you survive?'  'Hahahaha!  What's become of you now?  Should we send you to school with your boys?  Hahahaha!'  'I'm sorry, Dr. Aster, but you might be the key to our DETERMINATION problem.  Surviving the accident....'  'Cheating death even.  Maybe skeletons have more DETERMINATION than normal monsters?'  'Let's find out.'  'Sorry, Gater!  We're trying to help restore you!  We promise!'

            " ~~...No...please...~~ "  The hurting bond with his loved ones fueled his childish fears and embarrassment.  He tossed and turned before bolting awake.

            "Wingdings are you okay?" Toriel's voice spoke from the hallway.

            " ~~Y-Your Ma- Toriel....I....~~ "  He tried to breathe and calm himself.  He hugged himself tight in the bed, soul bothering him again.  The door opened and she came inside.  She had a warm piece of pie on a plate for him.

            "What's wrong?"

            "...."  He wasn't sure if he should burden her with his nightmares.

            "You can tell me, Wingdings.  It's alright.  I've heard my share of nightmares from children.  Oh.....  Your soul looks like it's bothering you again."

            " ~~...I....~~ "

            She set the pie down on the dresser for the moment.  She pulled him into her arms and used her healing magic to ease his soul.  "It's alright.  I won't laugh.  You're worried....scared.....  It's hard to be in your situation.  You can feel the stress your friends and family are in and you're scared for them, and yourself.  Tell me the nightmares.  It will help."  Wingdings sighed and decided to tell her.  "Oh!  Oh, your poor man......  I don't truly believe they would be so cruel, but your mind is fighting so much right now.  There's a war between being the father and scientist and being a scared, lonely little boy who wants to return to his family.  It's alright.  You'll figure out what to do.  I truly hope my- Asgore doesn't force them to do anything.  I just wish I could do more to help you.  If you can't find answers here and you feel well enough to go back home.....  You should think about leaving."

            " ~~...Thank you...~~ "

            She smiled.  "Your soul should feel better now.  Did you want to try some pie or would you rather rest some more?"

            " ~~...Some food would be nice...~~ " he smiled softly.

            She smiled and got up from the bed, offering him the pie.  "It's my best snail pie yet," she smiled.

            " ~~You were always the best at your pies your high...Toriel.~~ " Wingdings said with a smile.

            "Thank you, Wingdings," she replied sweetly as he savored every warm bite.  "How about a proper lunch and then I'll see if any of my books can help you."  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel smiled and rub the top of his skull.

 

\- - -

 

            After lunch, Toriel took all of her science books, magic books, and history books she had on her shelves.  She set them on the dining room table and got a chair set up for Wingdings.  "This is all I have Wingdings.  I hope it helps." She said.

            " ~~Thank you.~~ "

            "You're quite welcome.  I'll be reading here in my chair if you need me."  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel smiled before she rubbed the top of his head before heading to her reading chair.  Wingdings opens one of the books and started looking through it.  He sighed as it was mostly things he already knew.  He tried the next book.  Again, it was things he already knew, but one of the formulas might help.  He flipped through the next one and found some information on Souls that might help.  He looked through the section to make sure.  Toriel smiled at him.  He started to scribble out notes as he went through more books.  She hoped that he would find what he needed.  She sighed sadly and went back to her own books.  _I hope you can find a way to return home...  Maybe you won't get back to normal but.....  Maybe someone will help while you spend such much needed time with your sons..._

 

\- - -

 

            Sans came back to Gerson’s after school to pick up his brother.  "SANS!  SANS!  DADDY'S NOT COMING STILL?"

            Sans sighed.  “sorry pap…”

            "......OH.....   DO.....  DO YOU THINK...  HE FORGOT US?  DOES HE NOT LOVE US ANYMORE?"

            “what?  no pap, of course not.  he’s…he’s just very busy with work that’s all.”

            "TWO DAYS, SANS.  DAD NOT EVEN COME IN TO SAY GOODNIGHT.  EVEN WHEN IT'S LATE."  He started to worry and sniffled.  "DADDY LOVES HIS WORK MORE!"  Sans sighed.  He didn’t want to tell Papyrus the truth, it would just make his little brother worry and scared more.

            He sighed and pulled Papyrus into a hug.  "don't worry, Pap.  he does still love us.  I know it.  I can feel it in my soul, okay?"

            "SO...WILL DAD COME BACK?"

            "yes, he will come back eventually."

            "THEN WE KEEP HOUSE CLEAN SANS UNTIL DAD COME BACK?"

            "yes, yes we will."  Papyrus smiled happily at this.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, Alphys was following clues at the lab.  She was close to figuring out what happened to Gaster.  "Oh, Wingdings....."  She sat in his chair and read through his notes.

            "How it going Alphys?" asked Dr. Bailey as he came over.

            ".......Not good......  I wish we knew where Wingdings went......  He......He should have come back by now if he's alive....."

            "I know..." Dr. Bailey said with a sigh "His highness is getting worried as well."

            Alphys sighed.  "He.....He was teaching me things.....  I.....  I have to figure out what happened!  I owe it to his sons."

            "I know you can figure it out."

            "Can you help me?  He seemed like he was starting to really like you."  Dr. Bailey smiled.

            "I guess I can lend a paw."  Alphys smiled.  "What you need help with?"

            "Some of his soul research will help.  He HAS to be alive, we know that.  I'm thinking something happened to his soul that affected his body somehow.  I have a feeling his notes will help."  She closed her eyes as if in prayer.  "Wingdings......  Help us please......  Teacher.....  We need you."

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, at Toriel's, Wingdings's soul ached from his sons and Alphys.  He placed a hand on his rib cage, he could feel how they all needed him.  He started to scribble faster and grab more information.  His soul answered theirs with desperation and longing.  The child state of his body couldn't hold the pain down so he just collapsed on the table and cried.  Toriel came over.  "Wingdings?  Are you okay?"

            " ~~.......sniffle, sob......~~ "

            "Oh, you poor man.....  It must be so hard right now....."  She took him into her arms and over to her reading chair.  She hugged him close and rubbed his back, comforting him.

            " ~~...I'm sorry....~~ " Wingdings whimpered.  He felt so ashamed acting like he did in front of her.

            "Don't be.  You miss your family and probably your apprentice.  They miss you and need you, but your stuck right now.  It's alright to be upset.  You may have an adult soul with some of your adult magic left, but you're just a lost child right now.  A child trying to get back to his family.  You'll figure it out.  You're the Royal Scientist.  You just need time.  It's alright.  I won't judge you."  Wingdings couldn't fight off the urge to cuddle into the former monster queen.  She smiled and continued to comfort him.  "Just let it all out and relax.  It's all going to work out eventually."

            " ~~...I just miss them...I want to be with them...~~ "

            "I know and you will.  Just close your eyes and think happy things."

            " ~~...I will try...~~ "

            "Just rest for now.  The answer will come."  Wingdings slowly closes his eyes, trying to think of happier things.  He remembered the love of his sons and Alphys.  The soothing presence of Toriel, the love of his family, and the exhaustion in his body made him finally fall asleep.  Toriel smiled softly.  She started to get up and put him in bed, but thought better of it.  He needed someone to be there for him right now.  She decided to go back to reading until he woke up.

 

\- - -

 

            Wingdings woke up to a warm, but empty recliner and delicious smells.  He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, making the blanket fall off him.  He was confused at first at where he was until he remembers he was still at Toriel's place.  He smiled, knowing she was there to help him until he could make it back to those he cared for.  He carefully climbed off the chair and headed into the kitchen.  Toriel was humming and cooking.  " ~~Toriel.~~ "

            "Oh hello, Wingdings.  Did you have a good nap?" she smiled.  "You really needed it."

            " ~~Yes, thank you.~~ "

            "Anytime.  It looks like you're close to finding out what you need to do."  Wingdings nodded.  "Good.  I don't think I have the proper lab equipment if you need any of that."

            " ~~.....I shouldn't need much if any.  From what I read, I mostly need magic and the right procedure with it.~~ "  Toriel smiled.

            "Dinner's almost ready if you want to set the table for me."  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel just smiled and finished cooking.  Wingdings started gathering what was needed, it still upset him about his current size but he tried to make do.  "Alright," Toriel smiled.  "It's ready," she said as she put everything on the table.

            " ~~It looks very good Toriel.~~ "

            "You've set the table very well."

            “ ~~I did my best…~~ ~~despite the circumstances…~~ ”

            "It's just fine, Wingdings," she smiled.

            “ ~~I know…it’s just…~~ ”

            "Don't worry about it," she smiled.  Wingdings just took a deep breath and let it go.  "Let's eat," Toriel smiled.

            " ~~Okay.~~ "  She put some food on Wingdings's plate for him.  “ ~~Thank you…~~ ” _~~I hope the boys are eating well…~~_   She ate and watched him with a smile.  " ~~This is great, Toriel.~~ "

            She smiled.  "I'm glad you like it.”

            " ~~I need to get back to work once dinner is over.  I'm really close to figuring out what I need to do.~~ "

            "Alright, Dr. Aster.  Just don't stay up too late tonight."

            " ~~I won't.~~ "

 

\- - -

 

            Later at the labs, Dr. Bailey came back from a break to find Alphys fast asleep at Gaster's desk.    He smiled softly at her.  "Well, let's call it a night," he smiled as he covered her with a blanket.  He left the lab and made sure to lock up.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, at the Aster residence, Sans was reading Papyrus to bed.  “SANS…”

            "yeah, bro?"

            “DO YOU THINK SOMEONE IS READING DADDY A BEDTIME STORY?”

            Sans laughed.  "i'm sure someone is."  _not that dad needs one._   Papyrus smiled happily.  "Papyrus?"

            "YEAH....?"

            "I...I just want you to know that dad really DOES love us....  he'll come home soon, i'm sure of it.  just trust me.  Alphys and I will make sure he takes time off his work."

            "OKAY SANS."

            "get some sleep, bro," he smiled as he tucked him in.  He climbed in beside him.  _dad....  I hope they find you soon..._

            “OKAY.  NIGHT SANS.”

            "night bro."

 

\- - -

 

            At Toriel's, Wingdings was trying to stay awake with work.  Toriel finished reading and came to check on him.  "Dr. Aster?  You should stop for the night."

            “ ~~…But I’m –yawns- so close…~~ ”

            "Wingdings......  You promised you wouldn't stay up late.  C'mon.  Please?"  Wingdings sighed.  He did promise her and he was a man of his word.  He sighed heavily and then yawned again.  "Come on, doctor.  Off to bed now," she said as she offered her help in getting him down from the table.  He placed his small boney hand into hers and let her lead him back to the room he was staying in.  "I'm sure you're doing just fine.  I know you'll find the answer soon.  Your children are safe with other monsters to look after them.  It will be alright.  You shouldn't rush or work yourself too hard."  They stopped as Wingdings got more comfortable before he got in the bed.  "You.....  You can always go home.....  If....  If you're that desperate?  Why not just go to them now?  I know you're embarrassed what the other scientists might do or say, but...  Your sons are worth it.  I know Dr. Alphys will stand behind you, no matter what.  She seems like she grew into a wonderful apprentice for you."  He was unsure at first.  She smiled and tucked him in.  "It's an option to think about.  Do what you feel is right.  Would you like me to read you a-.....well...." she blushed, embarrassed.  She almost asked the famous Royal Scientist if he wanted a bedtime story!

            " ~~...No...it's okay...~~ "

            "Really?  You.....oh, I feel so silly!  You're a grown man!  And the best Royal Scientist.....  Are.....are you sure?"

            He chuckled a little.  " ~~Sometimes, when I came home late from work, Sans would read me a bedtime story.~~ "

            “Really?”  He nodded.  "Awww, how sweet!  Your boys really are something.  I....  I wish I could go out and see them.....and everyone else...." she sighed.

            “ ~~I…I know you want to but you don’t at the same time…  Not with your ex…~~ ”

            ".....I......  Part of me really wants to forgive him but......he.....  He has to learn his lesson and change...  I fear.....he won't go back to the man I love...."

            “ ~~I understand.  I wish I could help…~~ ”

            "I'm sure you're doing what you can.  Don't give up what you believe in for Asgore, okay?  There has to be a peaceful way to break the barrier without anyone getting hurt.  I know you'll find it."  Wingdings smiled a bit at her.  She sat down in the chair and smiled down at him.  He yawned.  "Is there.....Is there any particular story you prefer?  I.....  I've never had to uh....read a bedtime story like this before....."

            “ ~~Whatever you like.~~ ”

            "Well.....  Let's see....."  She looked on the shelf and found a few favorites she would read to the children that came through.  "How about this one?  It's about a bunny and he loves to play hide and seek.”  Wingdings couldn't help but laugh, stifling a yawn.  “What’s so funny?”

            " ~~That's my youngest, Papyrus's favorite story.~~ "

            “Oh?”  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel smiled.  “Do you still want me to read it?”

            “ ~~Go ahead.~~ ” He said with a yawn.

            Toriel smiled.  “Okay, once upon a time…”  Wingdings smiled as she started to read.  "...there was a little bunny in a little village.  His favorite game was Peek A Boo and he loved to play it with his friends.  He had many friends like a fox, a squirrel, and a bird.  He was so fluffy, everyone called him Fluffy Bunny.  He would hop around and hide.  Then, he would pop out and say 'Peek a Boo!'  He made all his friends laugh...."

            " ~~......mmmnnnnn......good-night.....my little noodle.....~~ " Wingdings squeaked sleepily before closing his eyes.  He fell right to sleep, mumbling his sons' names as their connection soothed him.

            _goodnight, dad.....  come home soon....._


	3. Reunited?

            The next day, Wingdings awoke feeling better.  Today would be different.  After breakfast, he would test how well his soul had healed.  He would try doing some of his theories to see if he could change back.  If he failed, well.....  Maybe it was time to go home anyway.  He got out of bed with a spring his step, looking even more like a kid.  He found Toriel in the kitchen making breakfast.  " ~~Miss Toriel?~~ " he asked happily.

            “Oh good morning Wingdings.” she said with a smile.

            " ~~I've made a decision.  I'm going to try a few......experiments.  Then, I'm going to go home.~~ "  Toriel smiles.  " ~~After breakfast, the real work begins.~~ "

            She just smiled again.  "Well, be sure to eat up then.  You'll need your energy."  Wingdings nodded.  "I'm sure your associates and your apprentice are working hard to find you."

            " ~~Yes.~~ "  They ate in silence after that.  Wingdings thought about what Sans and Papyrus might be having for breakfast as he ate.

            Toriel just smiled at him.  He would smile back.  "All finished?" she asked as he put his utensils down and made to get up.  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel got up and cleared his plate.  "Don't work too hard okay?" she smiled as she helped him down.

            " ~~I will try not too.~~ "  She pats his head and started to clear the table so he could work.

 

\- - -

 

            Papyrus surprisingly quietly ate breakfast with his brother.  "pap?  what's wrong, bro?"

            “I…I MISS DADDY SANS…”

            "......i know pap.....there's......there's something i should tell you....."

            “WHAT IS IT SANS?”

            ".....dad.......dad's missing......"

            Papyrus looked at him confused.  “MISSING?  SANS YOU SAID DADDY WAS WORKING.”

            ".....he....he was.....  there was an accident at the CORE.....  he was fixing it and.....something happened......  they confirmed that he's not dead, but they can't find him......"

            Papyrus was even more confused.  “HOW?  WHERE IS DADDY SANS?”

            "......they don't know......  alphys and bailey have been looking for him and a way to help find him...."

            “WE NEED TO HELP FIND DADDY SANS!”

            "but what about school?  dad would be mad at me if i missed school.  mr. gerson expects you to be at his place too."

            “BUT WHAT IF DADDY NEEDS US?  WHO WILL READ DADDY HIS BEDTIME STORY AND MAKE SURE DADDY TAKES BREAKS FROM WORK?”

            "pap......  dad would want us to keep going.  let the adults find him, okay?"

            “OKAY…”

            Sans smiled.  "it'll be okay.  i promise."  Papyrus still looked a bit unsure.  Sans came over and hugged him.  "they'll find him.....or he'll find us.  it's gonna be okay."

            "OKAY..."

            Sans hugged him again before letting go.  "c'mon.  you better eat or we'll be late."  Papyrus nodded.

 

\- - -

 

            At the lab, Alphys was just waking up.  "H-huh?!"  She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and readjusted her glasses.  She got her bearings.  "O-Oh yeah...."  She looked for Dr. Bailey and found him asleep at his desk.  "Poor guy.....  He must have worked all night while I slept."  She got back to work, letting him rest.  She went through some more papers.  She rustled quietly as she thought.  "EUREKA!"

            "Huh?  Wha?" Bailey started.

            "I found it, Bailey!  I found out what happened!"

            "Really?"

            "Yeah.  It's about a Soul's revival powers.  Since we're made of magic, and not just squishy organic biology, our bodies can withstand more trauma.  This study he was doing to find out about DETERMINATION, it shows that our souls can react in a time of crisis.  I believe Dr. Aster met with an unfortunate accident fixing the CORE.  He probably tried to use his magic to catch himself or stop himself from dying.  He has two sons he wouldn't want to leave behind.  Anyway.....  it's possible he reverted to a different form.  Since his body was under stress, or near death, his magic reverted him to a different form to save his soul.  His magic may have turned him into a baby!"

            “Well…that DOES explain why we just found his clothes…”

            "Yeah!  Let's renew our search and look for someone younger this time!"  Bailey nodded in agreement.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, at Toriel's, Wingdings finalized his information and his list of experiments.  He took a deep breath and decided to try the first one.  He closed his eyes and focused inward.  He called his soul out and checked its health.  " ~~Good.  I should be recovered enough.~~ "  He focused all his magic he could until it glowed brightly.  He called it back in his rib cage and concentrated.  He scrunched up his body in concentration and focused hard.  " ~~Be bigger.....be bigger....come on.....be bigger......~~ "  He started to think about his sons needing their father.  " ~~COME ON!!!!~~ " he shouted with every fiber of his being.  He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  " ~~.....Aww.......dangit!!~~ "  He was still small.  He whined in frustration before taking a deep breath.  " ~~Alright then.  Experiment number two.~~ "  He mixed a few ingredients Toriel had kept from the castle and put a golden flower inside.  " ~~Alright, so willpower doesn't work.  Maybe a potion will.~~ "  He took a breath before taking the potion in his hands.  " ~~Bleegghhh!  Yuck!~~ "  He choked on the taste for a moment before he waited in anticipation.  He growled in frustration and his magic broke the beaker he had drunk from.

            “Is something wrong Wingdings?”

            " ~~......I'm fine.....  I....I'm sorry I broke your beaker.~~ "

            “It’s okay.  Are you okay?”

            " ~~Yeah.  It was my magic that broke it.~~ "  She smiled and started to clean up the glass.

            "Just be careful okay?"

            " ~~Okay,~~ " he replied as he went to attempt number three.

            She took a deep breath and smiled.  "You'll figure it out."  She left to go do some reading.

            " ~~Alright.  One last thing.  Teleporting got me into this mess.....  Let's see if it can get me out.~~ "  He concentrated and tried to teleport.  He didn't go anywhere at first.  " ~~....Hmmmm.....  Maybe my soul just needs a bit of a boost.~~ "  He concentrated and healed himself a little.  " ~~Alright....~~ "  He tried teleporting again.  This time he did it!  He made it into the kitchen.  .....But he was still small.....    He teleported again, this time he went back to the bedroom.  " ~~Darn it!~~ "  He was still small.  He took a deep breath and kept trying to teleport.  He succeeded in getting all over the house, but not in making himself an adult again.  He growled.  “ ~~Why isn’t this working?!~~ ”  He sighed and went back to his notes.  He rechecked everything.  " ~~I did everything right!~~ "  He shoved them off the table.  " ~~Dang it!  I just....  I just want to get back home to my sons!~~ "  He tried to hold back the tears that want to fall.  He collapsed to his knees and just cried.

            He felt arms wrap around him.  "......Wingdings.......?"

            " ~~..... _sniffle sob_.....~~ "

            "Ssshhhhh, it's alright.  I know you weren't able to restore yourself, but you did what you said.  You tried.  You just need some help.  ......Help I can't give you."

            " ~~... _sniffle sob_....~~ "

            She rubbed his back and took him into her arms.  "Come on, I'll make you some tea."  Wingdings just nodded.  She smiled and repositioned him so she could make the tea.  "I'm afraid I don't have your favorite."

            “ ~~…It’s…okay… _sniffles_~~ ”

            She just smiled as she got a mug ready and put the kettle on.  "So.....at least you found out your soul is healed enough."  Wingdings nodded.  "You need to go home, Dr. Aster.  You promised.  You decided you would go home, even if things didn't work.  Everyone needs you.  I know your colleagues will help you."

            “ ~~…Y-Yes…~~ ”

            She hugged him before grabbing the hot kettle.  She put the tea in the cup and poured the hot water.  She set him down.  "Come, let's sit until you feel better," she said as she grabbed the mug.

            " ~~Okay....~~ "

            She set the mug next to the fireplace and sat down in her reading chair.  "Come on."  She waited for him to climb into her lap before handing him the mug.  "Have a drink and rest a bit before you head home."

            " ~~Thank you....~~ "

            "You're welcome.  I'll.....help you pack....."  Wingdings nodded.  Toriel smiled as he sipped his tea.  "Your sons will love you no matter what.  It's all going to be okay."  Wingdings nodded again.

            She just smiled and rubbed his back as he drank.  " ~~....Papyrus.......he.....  he must be so worried about me......~~ "

            "Sans will take care of him.  He sounds like a nice boy."

            " ~~...He is...  My little pun...~~ "

            She hugged him.  "You'll see them soon.  We'll sit until you feel up to leaving."  Wingdings nodded again.  He slowly finished his tea and closed his eyes.  She smiled as he fell asleep.  She set the mug aside and let him rest from his rough morning.

 

\- - -

 

            While Wingdings slept, Sans was busy thinking about him in school.  Papyrus tried to leave Gerson's and search on his own.  Alphys and Bailey were in Hotland searching desperately for him.  Toriel watching him sleep sadly.  As much as he needed to go home, it had been so long since anyone was in the Ruins.  "I wish you could stay, but I know you can't.  Everyone is worried about you.  They need you.  Asgore......  he needs someone to correct him and help him become the man I loved....."  She carefully repositioned him on the chair.  She headed into the child's room and started to pack some things for him.  She managed to find one more set of the outfit he was wearing.  She also packed another set of shoes.  She left the room and went into the kitchen.  She packed a few snacks if he got hungry.  She sighed.  He hadn't brought any personal belongings so....  She sighed as she watched him sleep.  She started to clean up the mess he made when he got mad.  She sighed sadly as she put all the books away.  She put the notes away in the backpack she had packed.  "Well....  I suppose we shouldn't delay this anymore......"  She went to go wake him, but he slowly stirred.

            " ~~Toriel?~~ "  She smiled at him.

            "I'm surprised you woke up."

            " ~~I just needed a quick power nap to recharge my magic.  I'll be alright.  What's the backpack for?~~ "

            "It's for you."

            " ~~.....Oh.....  Thanks.  So.....you really want me to go, huh?~~ "

            "It's not that I WANT you to.....  It's that I know you NEED to.....  I.....  As lonely as I am.....  You can't stay...."  She sighed as he got out of the chair.  She put the backpack on him.

            Wingdings sighed, he knew she was right.  He hugged her tight.  " ~~Thank you, Toriel.  I really appreciate you taking care of me.  I know this is hard for you, but you know it's right.  Someday, I'll heal your husband.  I'll break the Barrier holding us here.~~ "

            "I know.  You're a good man, Wingdings.  I put my Hope in you.  Take care."  He nodded and headed down the stairs.

            " ~~This is the way out, yes?~~ "

            “Yes.  Do you wish me to come with you?”

            " ~~I should be okay.  There'll be a door somewhere to get me home.  I can always teleport if I need to.  You'll be okay, Toriel.  I'll help Asgore, I promise.  We'll all get out of here.~~ "

            Toriel nodded and gave him one last hug.  "Take care, Dr. Aster.  This is goodbye......for now......"  He nodded and then went down the stairs.

            He walked down the long, dim, cool hallway until he came to a big door with the delta rune on it.  " ~~Yep, a door.  The point of no return.  I'm sorry, Toriel.  I wish I could do more, but.....~~ "  He took a deep breath and walked through.

 

\- - -

 

            Wingdings slowly went through the open doors, stopping for a bit too slowly look back.  Only to see the door had already closed behind him.  He sighed, but he knew Toriel wanted to stay back in the ruins for now.  He was just about to go on his way when he saw a familiar bush nearby.  He suddenly remembered one of the many cameras he had placed around the forest of Snowdin.  It was after what had happened when his wife died.  He started to blush deeply in embarrassment, knowing one of his co-workers was watching the cameras right now.  He took a deep breath to calm himself down, remembering what Toriel had told him.  He started his trek down the snowy path.

 

\- - -

 

            Meanwhile, Alphys and Dr. Bailey were slowly making it out of Hotland into Waterfall.  "He has to be somewhere....  The Underground is quite big......"

            "Poor Dr. Aster.....  He must be so scared......" Alphys said worriedly as her phone went off.  "Who is it?"

            "Dr. Alphys, good.  We uh.....  We found a skeleton child leaving the Ruins.  I saw them on the camera just now.  They....looked oddly familiar.....  Does.....Does Dr. Gaster have any other sons?"

            “No….did you just say they left the Ruins?”

            "Yes, I did.  You'd better find him before someone else does.  He needs to be in the safety of the labs with us or at home with his sons.  Asgore, the Royal Guard, and a few other assistants might do something bad to him.  He's on his way to Snowdin!  Hurry!"

            “Thanks.  They found him, Dr. Bailey!  Quickly!  To Snowdin!"

            “We should take the ferry.  It will take us there faster.”

            "Right."  They headed down the lava path until they saw her.  "Hello, Riverperson," Alphys smiled.

            “Tra la-la.  Care to ride on my boat?”

            "Yes, please.  We must find a dear friend," Alphys smiled.  "To Snowdin please."

            "Tra la la, hope on, my dear."  The two climbed on.  She hummed happily and the boat started moving towards Snowdin.  "Be there in no time, tra la la."

            "I just hope we get there before someone tries to hurt or confuse him."

            "Me too, Bailey.  Me too."

 

\- - -

 

            As Wingdings continued, he waved hello to some monsters and asked for help getting through some old traps and puzzles.  Many monsters thought it was cute that a little skeleton was around and many asked him where was his parents.  " ~~......They've been gone awhile......  I.....  I have a family....  Sans.....  Papyrus.....  Do you know where they are?~~ "

            “Didn’t know Dr. Aster had a third child.”

            " ~~I don't.....He.....He.....happened upon me on accident but.....  I need to get home to my family.....  Please.~~ "

            "Sans should be getting out of school soon.  Then he always goes to Mr. Gerson's, the old royal guardsman.  He picks up Papyrus there after school.  You should try heading to the school."

            “ ~~Thank you…~~ ”

            He picked up his pace and was soon at a long, wooden bridge.  He gulped a little.  It was pretty high and it looked a little unsteady.  As an adult it wouldn’t be trouble for him but since he was not in his adult body…  The little kid part of him was scared.  He sighed and decided to take a snack break.  Toriel was nice enough to have packed some food for his journey.  He couldn’t help but smile at this.  He found a good spot and started to nibble on the goodies and milk.

 

\- - -

 

            Alphys and Bailey were asking a rock family if they'd seen Wingdings.  "Let's ask some of the monsters at Grillby's.  He's been around a little while and he was close with Dr. Aster."

            "Yeah!" Alphys smiled as they went inside the restaurant.

 

\- - -

 

            Wingdings had finished his snack now.  He took a deep breath and thought of his sons.  " ~~Sans....Papyrus.....”~~   He focused on being brave and started to cross.  He was slow and deliberate about crossing.  He focused on putting one foot in front of the other.

            “Dr. Aster?  Is that you?”

            “Wingdings!!” Alphys cried happily.

            He looked and saw them.  “ ~~Alphys?  Dr. Bailey?~~ ”

            "Teacher!" Alphys exclaimed happily as she ran towards him.

            The bridge wobbled a bit.  “Careful Alphys!”

            "O-Oh....right......"  She went slower until she reached him.  She hugged him tight.  "Oh!  We were so worried about you."

            He welcomed it.  “Are you okay Gaster?” Bailey asked as he came near.

            " ~~I'm fine, Dr. Bailey.  I'm sorry I never got to see your lasers.~~ "

            “It’s okay we’re just happy that you are okay.”

            "Yeah...." Alphys agreed as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

            “Where were you?  Why were you in the Ruins?”

            “ ~~…It’s a long story…~~ ”

            "Let's get you somewhere safe like the labs.  We don't want someone to try and hurt you.  Or worse....let the King find out."

            "Alphys, we should be discreet.  There are a few in the labs that are even more loyal to the King than Gaster is.  So loyal, they might tattle tale or.....see Dr. Gaster as a solution to breaking the Barrier."

            "O-Oh....  Y-yeah.....  Especially after what he's been putting me and Sans through."

            “ ~~What?~~ ” Wingdings was surprised.

            "The King he......  He's been forcing Alphys to work in your place.  He's been threatening to force Sans to Judge.  With his high magic and all.....  We need to restore you quickly, so you can give him a punch in that thick skull of his."

            Alphys sighed and looked around.  She decided to hurry back towards Snowdin.  "We....we should get you home.  Home is the safest for you."

            "His sons can't protect him, Alphys.  If we do take him home, I'll keep watch over him until we figure this out.  I'm sure Grillby will help too."

            Wingdings nodded, he so much wanted to see his sons.  “ ~~Please.~~ ”

            "Okay.  Let's go to Grillby's first then.  How do we hide Wingdings?"

            "We could use a lab coat."

            "Yeah.  Until we can talk to Grillby alone.  I know a few Guards hang out there.  Uh, Wingdings, can you put on my coat?  I know it's silly but...."

            “ ~~It’s okay.  I understand.~~ ”

            Alphys took off his backpack from Toriel and helped him get into her lab coat.  It wasn't much bigger than him because she was only ten years old, same as Sans.  "Well, you look like a regular monster kid now."

            "At least one that is trying to dress up as Dr. Gaster."

            " ~~Bailey....~~ " he whined.  " ~~Remember?  I HATE that nickname.  You've been using it this whole time......~~ " he grumbled.

            "Oh....right....  Sorry, Dr. Aster.  I got so used to it with the other scientists and monsters."

            "C'mon.  I'm sure your sons will be so glad to know you're alright.  Poor Papyrus has been worried sick," Alphys said as she led him into Snowdin.  Wingdings nodded.  They walked down the path.  Most laughed or smiled at the cute little monster child trying to copy Dr. Gaster.  A few asked if Bailey had a nephew or son.  Wingdings had been blushing at the same time.

            "Uh.....yeah.  He's my.......cousin's son."

            Alphys just smiled as they went into Grillby's.  The fire monster was behind the bar as usual, and Wingdings was blushing in embarrassment again.  "Did you find him?" he asked as Bailey and Alphys approached.  "Oh, hello there.  How are you, kid?  Do you know these two?"

            “ ~~Grillby…it’s me…~~ ”

            "Uh, c-can we.....we talk....a-alone.....?" Alphys asked nervously.  The fire monster locked eyes with the squeaky kid that looked up at him.

            "Yeah, yeah of course."  He leads them towards the “Fire” Exit.  The four of them went into the back and up to Grillby's apartment he had in the restaurant.  He had them sit in his 'living room.'  "Wingdings?  How'd you end up a kid?" he asked as he looked at him concerned.  Wingdings took off Alphys's lab coat and stared at the floor.  "Pap has been so worried about you...." he sighed.  "I'm glad you're......okay."

            “ ~~….~~ ”

            Alphys hugged him.  "Teacher?  I....I know it's hard and embarrassing for you but......  You DID say it was a long story.  Care to tell us?"

            "My place is soundproof from the bar.  No one will know.  Just us.  You want something to eat or drink, man?"

            " ~~I'm fine...~~ "

            "You sure, Wingdings?"

            "We COULD use someone to watch over the family.  We need someone close and trustworthy to be extra protection.  Until we find out how to restore him, there are other monsters that might want to hurt him.  Including the King.  His sons need someone to help out and do what Dr. Aster can't," Bailey said.

            "I'll do it," Grillby said as he came over to Wingdings.  "His family mean a lot to me.  I'll protect them with my life and keep a lookout for trouble while I'm working too."

            "Good...." Alphys sighed.  "I'll do what I can at the lab.  Would it be alright if I asked Sans to help me?  He's more versed in magic studies than me."  Wingdings thought for a second but then nodded.

            “ ~~I’m sure my little pun would do anything to help.~~ ”

            Alphys smiled at him.  Grillby stared for a moment, still taking it in.  "So, you had an accident or something, right?"

            "Yes, you were just about to tell us what happened, right?"

            Wingdings nodded.  “ ~~It was at the CORE.  I was trying to fix a leak in one of the cooling pipes…~~ ”

            "The cooling pipes?  That's dangerous....." Alphys said as she hugged him tighter.  Bailey cleared his throat for him to continue.

            " ~~Yes...well...~~ "

            Grillby listened while going to prepare refreshments for everyone.  "It's okay," Alphys smiled.  "You can tell us.  Don't be scared."

            Wingdings sighed.  “ ~~After I thought it was fixed I had radioed in for them to turn the system back on…~~ ”  He shivered a little.  He thought he was going to die that day!  " ~~I.....I was about to.....walk away when.....the....the pipe burst.....it....  it hit me and....I fell.....~~ "  He was trying not to cry.  He didn’t want to in front of everyone, mostly his best friend and student.  " ~~.....I.....I thought that was it.....that....  That I'd never see my sons again.....:sniffle:.....~~ "  Alphys hugged him close to comfort him.  " ~~I.....  I guess my body transformed to save me....  I.... I tried to.....teleport home but.....I...  I ended up at that tree in the Ruins....  T-Toriel found me!~~ "

            “Wait, you saw the queen?”

            " ~~sniffle sob.....Y-yeah.....she.....  She took care of me......~~ "

            "Didn't you know the rumors, Bailey?  You've heard them, right Grillby?"  The fire monster nodded.

            "The Queen left Asgore.  They've separated.  You've seen and heard what he's doing now?  There's a lot he did before too.  That's why she left him.  She watches the Ruins now," Alphys said.  She held Wingdings close to try and calm him.

            "Here, Dings.  Have some hot chocolate and a cookie.  It'll help," Grillby smiled.  "You've been through a lot and you've been missing."

            “ ~~…Thank you…~~ ”

            "You're welcome.  I should get back before people start asking questions.  You guys stay here until I can escort you out safely.  Dings, you strong enough to teleport home?"  Wingdings nodded.  "Okay.  I'll come back in a little while.  Once you feel better, you should get home, Dings.  Your boys should be coming home soon.  School is almost out.  You two come find me when he leaves."  Wingdings nodded.  Grillby disappeared back downstairs to the bar.  Wingdings took a deep breath and sipped the hot cocoa.

            Alphys smiled at him, still hugging him close.  "Let me know when you feel ready to leave, okay?  It's going to be okay, sir, I promise.  We'll find a safe way to restore you."

            "Don't worry about Asgore or any of the others in the lab.  I'll make sure to come up with projects and white lies to protect you."

            " ~~Thank you both.~~ "

            "You're welcome," Bailey replied.  "Anything for our Royal Scientist."  Wingdings smiled a bit.

            "Feeling better?" Alphys asked.

            “ ~~Yes.~~ ”

            "Do you think you can go home to your boys?" Bailey asked.

            “ ~~Yes.  They need me.~~ ”

            "Do you want to teleport or......?" Alphys asked.

            “ ~~Teleporting will be easier.~~ ”

            "Okay.  Do you feel well enough to?" she asked.

            Wingdings nodded.  “ ~~Yes.  It’s not that far.~~ ”

            "Do you want one of us with you?"

            “ ~~You don’t have to.~~ ”

            "Okay.  We'll let Grillby know when you leave."

            “ ~~Thank you.  The both of you.~~ ”

            "If you need anything, please, let us know," said Bailey.  Wingdings nodded.  He hugged Alphys and got up.

            " ~~I'll be in contact once I check on my sons.  Thank you again.~~ "  He closed his eyes and concentrated.  The two watched as he teleported.  They waited for a moment before quietly going downstairs to tell Grillby.

\- - -

 

            Wingdings was relieved when he found himself back home.  He took a deep breath.  " ~~......Home......~~ "  He glanced at the nearby clock.  It was almost time for his sons to come home.  He decided he should make them some dinner.  What he could not reach, he used his magic to get to.  Although, he still found it difficult.  He tried his best as he heard the front door open.

            "c'mon, Pap.  let's fix your favorite for......wait....."  He put a protective arm in front of him.

            "SANS......?"

            "W H O' S T H E R E?"

            Wingdings smiled happily.  “ ~~My little pun.  My little noodle.~~ ”

            "....huh.....?"  It sounded like their father, but much younger and with a squeak in his voice.  Wingdings appeared from the kitchen. 

            "DADDY.....?"

            "pap!  wait, don't!" but the small skeleton had already pushed past his brother's arm.

            Wingdings wraps his arms around Papyrus.  “ ~~Yes, my little noodle.~~ ”

            "......DADDY.......WHY YOU SMALL LIKE ME?"

            Sans just stared, not sure if he should be happy or scared it was some trick.  Wingdings looked at him.  “ ~~Little pun?~~ ”

            ".....is......is THIS what happened to you?  the.....the accident made you that way....?"

            Wingdings nodded.  “ ~~I’m sorry my little pun…~~ ”

            Sans pieced things together and he could feel the familiar resonance in his soul.  "dad!" he cried as he ran over and hugged him.  "you.....you were missing for a whole week!  I....I didn't know WHAT to think!"

            “ ~~I’m sorry that I worried you.  I…  My soul needed time to heal…~~ ”

            "it's okay.  it just matters that you're here.  I know it would have been dangerous for you to try and go back.  it would be hard for the King and the others to understand.  they.....might even try to hurt you."

            " ~~Grillby, Dr. Bailey, and Alphys will help with that.~~ "

            “YOU ARE MY SIZE!  YOU CAN PLAY WITH ME!”

            " ~~What?~~ "

            Sans just grinned.  "you have no excuse now...."

            "YOU CAN PLAY WITH ME INSTEAD OF GOING TO WORK NOW!"

            “ ~~Papyrus…~~ ”

            "well, until you get restored, we can't risk you going back.  the only safe way would be if you go with Alphys and Bailey."

            "C'MON DADDY!  SANS WILL MAKE MY FAVORITE!  LET'S GO PLAY!"  Papyrus pulled on Wingding's arm to get him to go into his bedroom.  He was unsure but he didn’t want to upset his youngest.

            "go on, dad.  i'll finish where you left off."

            “ ~~Okay my little noodle.~~ ”

            "YAY!"  Wingdings smiled a bit as Papyrus dragged him up the stairs.  Sans just chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4 - Home

            Sans could almost hear them playing as he worked on dinner.  He smiled, glad they were a family again.  "I'M CAPTIAN OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND I SHALL CAPTURE YOU, HUMAN!"

            Wingdings blinked.  Since when did he become the Human to be captured?  He shrugged.  " ~~Oh please, mister royal guard, don't capture me.  I just want to be friends.~~ "  Sure, that Chara child wasn't very kind.   She had cost the life of her brother, Prince Asriel AND herself with her plan to become powerful.  But maybe, just maybe, he could convince his son to make friends.

            "DAD!  THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS."

            " ~~Who says?  Your friend Undyne and the King?  Papyrus......remember your mother.  She didn't want to hurt anyone.  She was only trying to protect the kingdom and make peace.~~ "

            "BUT.....BUT HUMANS HAVE TRIED TO HURT THE OTHER MONSTERS....  THE KING SAYS HUMANS ARE TO BE CAPTURED.   THEN HE CAN USE THEIR SOULS TO GET US FREE.  ONLY YOU, SANS, AND MOMMY REMEMBER THE SURFACE....  MOMMY WAS HURT BY A HUMAN, DADDY!"

            Wingdings sighed.  “ ~~Not all humans are bad Papyrus.~~ ”

            "THEY'RE NOT?"

            " ~~No,~~ " he smiled.  He came over and hugged him.  " ~~I'm sorry about what the King says.  I'm sorry about what happened to your mother.....  But I will teach you what I've taught Sans.  Be strong, be brave, but always remember MERCY.  It's what separates us from the true monsters, the ones that would kill without a second thought.  Please remember MERCY, Papyrus.~~ "

            "OKAY DADDY!  I'LL ONLY CAPTURE THE BAD HUMANS!"  Wingdings couldn't help but smile.  Papyrus went to his toy chest and took out another sword.  "LET'S DUEL SO I CAN GET STRONGER!  JUST LIKE MOMMY USED TO DO!  YOU CAN HAVE SANS'S SWORD."

            He couldn't help but smile again.  He took the offered sword and helped Papyrus practice.  The two clashed back and forth.  " ~~You're really good, Papyrus.  Your mother would be proud.  OW!  Careful.....~~ " he said as Papyrus got a good hit in.

            “YOU OKAY DADDY?”

            " ~~It's just a little scratch.  I'll be okay.~~ "

            "ARE YOU SURE?"

            " ~~It's alright.  You're very good with a sword.  I....I was always too busy with work so....  Your mother never taught me.....~~ "

            Papyrus’s door opens and Sans poke his head in.  “dinner is ready.”

            "YAY!"

            “coming dad?”

            " ~~Of course,~~ " he smiled.

            Wingdings headed downstairs after his sons.  "SANS HAS BEEN SLOWLY LETTING ME LEARN HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI ON MY OWN, DADDY.  JUST LIKE MOMMY USED TO LET ME DO."

            “ ~~Really?~~ ”

            "UH HUH.  SANS WOULD HAVE LET ME HELP TONIGHT BUT I WANTED TO PLAY!  WE CAN PLAY ALL THE TIME NOW!"  Wingdings wasn’t sure.  Sure he loves his son but he would like to be his right age again.

            " ~~......Papyrus, my little noodle.....  I love you and I know I never spent much time with you....  I apologize for that, but we can't play ALL the time.~~ "

            “WHY NOT?”

            " ~~We need to rest sometimes.  There's sleeping and eating to keep our energy up.  I need to work SOMETIMES.  Daddy has a very important job to do.  His two friends from work need him.~~ "

            "Pap...  Dad has to get back to his normal size sometime.  The King needs him to help him.  Dad is probably the only one who can finally break the Barrier without hurting anyone.  besides, Alphys and Dr. Bailey can't do everything on their own.  they need dad's help."

            " ~~Thank you, Sans.~~ "

            Papyrus frowned.  ".......Oh.......okay.........."

            “ ~~I promise I will make it up to you, okay?~~ ”

            "PROMISE, PROMISE?" he smiled.  Wingdings nodded.  "OKAY THEN!  LETS' GO EAT!"  They arrived at the dining room.  Sans helped Papyrus into his chair and noticed his dad was trying to get into one of the other ones.

            “need any help dad?”

            " ~~No....  I'll be alright.~~ "  He climbed up the chair, trying to get seated and pull himself up to the table.

            “are you sure you don’t need a hand?” Sans asked, still wanting to help.

            " ~~Nope.  I can do this.  I just need to.....~~ " he started as he managed to sit.  He went to push himself in but fell off instead.

            “dad!”

            " ~~....ow......!~~ " he winced as he rubbed his head.  Frustrated, embarrassed and a little banged up, he tried to stop himself from crying.  He will NOT cry in front of his sons.  Sans rushed over and tried to check him for injuries.

            "You okay, dad?"

            "DADDY!  YOU WANT A HUG?"

            “ ~~I-I’m fine.~~ ”

            "no, dad, you bumped your head.  it looks like you hurt your arm too.  let me see."

            "SANS ALWAYS KISSES IT BETTER AND PUTS BAND-AIDS ON IT!" Papyrus smiled.  "LET ME HUG YOU DADDY."

            “ ~~N-No I am fine.  I don’t need…~~ ”

            Sans sighed and started to gently check him over, using some healing magic to help.  "it's okay, dad.  you don't have to be stubborn.  sure, you're still you on the inside, but outside you're a little kid.  it's okay," he smiled.

            “ ~~I..~~ ”

            Papyrus hugged him from his other side.  "IT'S OKAY TO ASK FOR HELP WHEN YOU NEED IT DADDY.  WE LOVE YOU."  That was it.  He lost his control and let his emotions flow.  Tears started to fall down his cheekbones.  Sans sighed and pulled him close, careful of his injuries.  "IT'S OKAY, DADDY.>/span>"  Wingdings let his sons hug him.

            He sobbed into them, letting everything out.  "it's okay, dad.  it's okay.  you're home now.  we'll figure this out before anyone can hurt you," Sans said as he started to rub his back.

            "WHAT NOW SANS?"

            He finished tending to Wingdings's injuries.  "get the first aid kit for me, then we'll eat."

            “OKAY SANS!”

            Sans pulled Wingdings into his lap gently, rubbing his back and letting him cry.  "it's okay, dad.  everything's gonna be okay."

            " ~~I.....I just......  I just want to be myself again......*sob*......  I.....  I don't like being so helpless.........~~ "

            "it's okay, dad," Sans smiled.  "it's okay.  you're still you, you just have......physical limitations right now."

            " ~~....sniffle sob....~~ "

            "it's okay.  Pap should be back with supplies for me."

            "HERE WE GO BROTHER!  I BROUGHT THE EXTRA MEDICAL SUPPLIES DAD KEEPS TOO."

            "thanks pap."  Sans slowly started patching his father up.  Wingdings hissed and flinched a bit when the medicine was put on.  He had a scrape on his skull and a few on his arm.  There was a hairline fracture on the arm he used to catch himself.

            “YOU ARE OKAY DAD?”

            " ~~I'm fine,~~ " he sniffled.

            “NEED A HUG DAD?”

            " ~~Yeah sure,~~ " he smiled.  Papyrus waited until Sans was done and then he hugged him.

            "dinner's getting cold.  let me help ya up, dad."  Wingdings was unsure at first but then nodded.  Sans smiled and helped him get into the chair, he used his magic to help get him properly pulled up.

            " ~~Thank you...Sans.~~ "  He just nodded before getting dinner set out.

            "THIS LOOKS GOOD, SANS!"

            "thanks pap."  He just smiled.  Wingdings took a bite.  It tasted just like he remembered from last week when Papyrus wanted to make dinner. He smiled a bit.  "like it, dad?"

            “ ~~You two are getting better.~~ ”

            "THANK YOU, DADDY!"  After dinner was done, Sans helped Wingdings back down.

            " ~~Thank you.~~ "

            "no problem, dad."

            "YOU WANT TO HELP CLEAN UP?"

            " ~~Of course.~~ "  Papyrus gathered a few dishes and brought them over to the sink where Sans was starting to wash them.  Wingdings tried to help by drying them and putting them away.

            He was doing fine as Papyrus finished clearing the table and brought the rest over.

"NEED ANY HELP, DADDY?"

            " ~~I'll be alright, my little noodle,~~ " he said as he tried to get the plates into a cabinet out of his reach.

            “ARE YOU SURE?”

            " ~~I'm sure,~~ " he squeaked with a smile.  He used his magic to open the cabinet and put the dishes inside, using all his concentration.  He couldn't quite see the shelves and his magic was making him tired.  Sans noticed.

            "dad?"

            "....."

            "dad, need some help?"  Wingdings was unsure again but decided to give a tired nod.

            " ~~.....I......I guess I need to.....*yawn*.....realize I'm.....just a kid......  For now......~~ "

            "IT'S OKAY TO ASK FOR HELP, DADDY.  WE STILL LOVE YOU!"

            “pap is right dad.”

            " ~~.....I.....~~ "  He stopped his magic and turned to them.  " ~~It's just.....embarrassing......~~ "  Papyrus gave him a hug.

            "I GET EMBRISSED LOTS OF TIMES," he smiled.  Sans hugged him too.

            "i'm just glad you're home and you're alive."  Wingdings smiled a bit at this.  He yawned again.  "getting close to bedtime.  first things first, bath time."  Wingdings started to blush in embarrassment just thinking of his sons seeing him without his clothes.  "what's wrong, dad?  you getting a fever?"

            "YOU NO LIKE BATHS?  I DON'T EITHER SOMETIMES."

            “ ~~I-It’s not that…~~ ”

            "then what's-...OH......uh.........."  Sans thought for a moment.  "i'll get stuff set up for you and find some of my old pajamas for you.  then you can do it yourself."

            "HUH?  BUT I WANTED DADDY TO PLAY WITH ME IN THE TUB!"

            “pap i don’t think dad wants us to see him…ya know.”

            ".....OH.....DADDY DOESN'T WANT US TO SEE HIM WITH NO CLOTHES."

            ".....yeah.....  see, he-..."

            "SANS AND ME SEE IT ALL THE TIME.  LOOK!" Papyrus said as he took off his cape and shirt.

            " ~~Papyrus!~~ "  "Pap!" both skeletons yelled.  Sans used his magic and Wingdings tried to rush over and stop him.

            “BUT…”

            " ~~That's very inappropriate, Papyrus,~~ " Wingdings scolded.

            “BUT WE ARE HOME HOWS….?”

            Sans sighed.  "it's cute when we're at home, but ONLY when we're at home.  only me and dad should see you bare-boned, okay?"

            “BUT WE are HOME SANS.”

            " ~~It's not polite to show yourself when no one asks you to, my little noodle.  You're growing into a big boy now.  No one needs to see you nude.~~ "

            “OH….”  Sans just smiled in agreement.  Wingdings looked pleased that Papyrus finally gets it.

            "Pap, go get ready to take your bath.  i'm going to get things set up for dad to go first, okay?"

            “OKAY SANS!?”

            He smiled as his brother picked up his scarf and ran off.  Sans finished up the last dish before leading his father into his bedroom.  He started going through the bottom drawer of his dresser.  "I think I have some pjs stashed in here from when I was younger."

            “ ~~…That was close…~~ ”

            Sans chuckled.  "he doesn't know any better yet, dad.  he does NOW, but....."  Wingdings nodded.  Sans dug in the drawer until he pulled out some blue, bone print pants and a white shirt.  "i think mom got these for me before she......."

            “ ~~I remember…~~ ”

            ".....yeah....." Sans sighed with a sad smile.  "they should fit you fine.  let's get you into the bathroom."  Wingdings followed his son down the hall to said room.  Sans set the pjs somewhere dry and surveyed the room.  "you uh, remember where everything is?"

            “ ~~Of course.~~ ”

            "okay.  i'll let you.....do your thing....  if you need help because of your arm, let me know."  Wingdings nodded.  Sans left awkwardly to go get his brother ready for bed and his own bath.  Once he was alone Wingdings started to get undress. He set his dirty clothes aside and started the warm water and soap.  He was careful of his arm as he got in.

            He sighed in relief as he got into the warm water.  He let himself soak a bit before washing up with the soap.  He checked his soul, bouncing in content in his ribcage.  It was all healthy again.  He started to think of new ways he could return himself to his older body.  " ~~There has to be something I'm missing.....~~ "  He rested his skull against the tub as he thought.  He should have turned back to his old self by now.

            There was a knock on the door.  “you okay in there dad?”

            “ ~~Yes, I’m fine.  I’ll be out in a moment.~~ ”

            “okay.  call if ya need me.”

 

\- - -

 

            After he finished, Wingdings dried himself off before getting in the pjs.  He fit in them just fine, although the pants were a bit baggy. He went to his bedroom.  He stared up at his bed, trying to figure out how to get up there.  Sans helped Papyrus get into the bathtub. "okay, pap."

            "YAY! BATHTIME!"  Sans smiled and tried to help him get clean as he splashed and played.

            "pap....... yer getting too old to be playing around."

            "OKAY......." he sighed as he started to clean himself.

            Wingdings took a deep breath and decided to try and climb on his bed.  He kept on slipping off.  He would climb up and get on the edge, but he was too small to get up.  He was getting frustrated at it.  He concentrated and tried to use his magic to get up.  He had a hard time lifting himself, never really having to use it on himself before.  “dad?”

            " ~~Huh? Sans?~~ " He lost concentration and fell back down. He squeaked in frustration.

            "sorry.  need any help?"

            " ~~.....I....I can't get in my bed......~~ " he whined.

            "yeah i can see that.  i think your bed is a bit too big for you dad."

            " ~~But where will I sleep?~~ "

            "YOU CAN SLEEP WITH ME DADDY!  LIKE A SLEEPOVER!"

            "yeah," Sans smiled. "Pappy's got the right idea. why don't we change it up a bit. how about we all share dad's bed? it's big enough for all of us."  Papyrus smiled a huge smile.

            "REALLY?!"

            "really," he smiled. "what do you think dad?"  Wingdings was unsure at first but after spending three days away from them...  "I can help you get in your bed."  Wingdings smiled with a nod.  Sans smiled and used his magic to lift Papyrus and Wingdings onto the bed.

            "ARE WE GOING TO GET A BEDTIME STORY SANS?" Papyrus asked happily.

            He hopped into bed and settled them on either side of him. "dad, why don't YOU pick the bedtime story tonight?"

            " ~~Okay.~~ "  He showed him a few books from Papyrus's room.  He picked one that he think Papyrus might like.  It was a human story about a girl falling in love with a monster.

            "good choice, dad. alright. a long time ago, there was a prince who lived in a castle. he wasn't very kind to those outside his kingdom. one night, while he was having a party, there was a knock on the door."

            "WHO WAS IT?"  The prince answered and it was an old woman. She offered up a pretty rose in exchange for a safe place to stay.  “OOH THAT WAS NICE.”

            "yes, but the prince wasn't. he just laughed at the old woman and closed the door. he went back to his party and there was a knock on the door again."

            “HE WAS MEAN.”

            " ~~That wasn't very kind.~~ "

            "it was the old woman again. she offered the rose yet again for a nice place to stay for the night. again, the prince and his guests laughed at her and dismissed her. he was about to close the door, but the lady transformed. she became a beautiful mage."

            “WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?”

            "the prince tried to take back his actions, but the mage had already seen his true intentions. she cursed him into a beast, to reflect his heart. she gave him the rose and instructions. if he couldn't change his ways by the time the last petal fell, he would stay that way forever."

            "OH NO."

            " ~~That was quite rude,~~ " Wingdings squeaked. " ~~I hope he learns his lesson.~~ "

            "WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?"

            "well.... the prince and his castle were cursed and alone for a little while. but soon, a man got lost on his way to a street fair. he found the prince's castle and wanted to find shelter there."  Wingdings and Papyrus both yawned, but Sans continued. "the beast, still upset and mourning his isolation, imprisoned the man. the man had a daughter from a town outside the kingdom. when her father didn't return home, she went looking for him. she came to the prince's castle."  The two yawned again.

 

\- - -

 

            "eventually the girl fell in love with the prince and he changed back from a monster into himself. true love broke his curse, the end."  He looks to see his brother and dad already fast asleep.  He smiled and floated the book back onto the shelf. He tucked the three of them in better before joining them in sleep.


End file.
